


针（ben）锋（zhi）相（tiao）对（qing）

by Elena159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 未来YY向，记利物浦主帅包指导与皇马主帅索指导的一次欧冠小组赛始末cp隆包，一丢嘴炮组和哼花19年814贺文
Relationships: Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard, hint of Jamie Carragher/Gary Neville, hint of Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Kudos: 4





	针（ben）锋（zhi）相（tiao）对（qing）

【1】离婚倒计时

杰拉德关闭了回声报网页。

到底是当地媒体，留言板尽转载什么乱七八糟的小道消息，今天是“传杰拉德与阿隆索因即将到来的欧冠矛盾升级，或已到离婚倒计时”，明天是“家庭与球队：隆包cp何去何从？”，一副坚决不给自家主教练面子的样子。

离欧冠小组赛第三轮只剩三天了，这个小组的实力两极分化，利物浦和皇马几乎锁定了两个出线名额，第三、四轮的两场直接对话基本上会确定两队的名次。大约是还算轻松的小组赛不必每一轮气氛凝重，周末的联赛也还算顺利，总之，一切看起来平平淡淡才是真，就只有八卦一下主教练的感情生活才能勉强维持一点流量的亚子。

—我看不在赛前新闻发布会上来个浪漫表白，这些媒体是不会消停的。

—说得好像真来个浪漫表白他们就能消停了似的。

杰拉德内心的天使与魔鬼疯狂争论，出了新科克比的主教练办公室，便看到利物浦的14号鬼鬼祟祟地在他附近飘过，杰拉德叫住了他。

“Boss？”更衣室里打赌输了被推出来暗中观察主教练的焦虑有没有加剧的14号欲哭无泪——以大家对包指导的熟悉程度，现在的表情猜都能猜出来没什么好事儿。

“你后天跟我去开赛前新闻发布会吧。”

两天后的英国媒体标题：带14号出席发布会，杰拉德示好阿隆索追忆似水流年？

两天后的西班牙媒体标题：婚变已成定局？阿隆索拒绝带8号出席发布会对暗示避而不谈

远在千里之外的马德里，皇马更衣室也在讨论着相同的话题。

“你们有没有觉得，教练最近非常得——焦虑？”皇马10号神神秘秘地问。

这得到了更衣室一致的肯定回应，“你看教练今天都换了几条领带了。”

“毕竟是去见老公嘛，总得穿得郑重一点。”

“老夫老妻了这么讲究干嘛，以为他们都习惯了。”

“非也非也，没听说过一句话吗，玄学久了使人迷信。”

“……说人话。”

“听说教练的球员时代，自从离开利物浦后，就再没在正式比赛里做过利物浦的对手。前几年我们也没在欧冠碰过利物浦，大家原来都认为他们两个可能是什么对手闪避体质？”

“所以说，教练和利物浦教练这是第一次在欧冠赛场见面了，那难怪要郑重其事一点。”

“我们要不要帮一帮教练？”

大家不约而同地想到教练沉静无波、却又似乎一切尽在掌控之中的眼神，“还是算了吧，感觉我们帮忙也没什么用。”

“那就赢了利物浦，拿下小组第一，让教练扬眉吐气！”

【2】穿过镜头的你的视线

欧冠小组赛第三轮赛前发布会。

“Xabi与我曾经在利物浦并肩作战，在利物浦的经典欧战之夜里，他也是这些夜晚的一部分，这在利物浦的历史中是不会被忘却的。”

——看！是你们教练先表白的！心心念念不能忘怀！

“Stevie在利物浦的工作值得所有赞美，对我来说，重回安菲尔德，即使作为对手，也是非常特别的一件事。”

——“看！我们教练是你们教练记忆中的白月光！走到哪里初恋都是最美的！”

一场欧冠级别的硬仗，要从发布会开始打起。

【3】卡拉格的赛前直播

<两口子敞开门打架线欧冠小组赛第三轮：利物浦—皇家马德里

1L

（赛事性质、交战记录、比赛前瞻）

……

50L

旁友们！大嗓在ins直播了！

51L

哼豆也在旁边，他右边穿我浦球衣的小姑娘是他女儿？

52L

-51L

不是，他俩女儿都没有这个小姑娘大吧

而且你看大嗓左边穿皇马球衣的小女孩儿，和这个小姑娘是双胞胎吧

53L

-51L

小姑娘是Lilly，大嗓左手边那个小姑娘是Ane

这俩小姑娘是真·小笼包23333

54L

没错是隆包的女儿，估计是历史性时刻在现场，她卡拉格叔叔和亨德森叔叔帮忙看一下

55L

有人问南安普顿主教练在哪儿

亨队：在南安普顿

56L

哈哈哈哈哈哈你们别为难哼花了，圣徒周五晚场的联赛，这会儿英国时间都周三晚上了可不是得忙着备战英超

57L

没人跟着问一下隔壁名宿在哪儿吗×

58L

-57L

放过双红罗朱吧×

虽然隔壁名宿不在，但是我浦名宿会cue到的×

59L

“看看Stevie和Xabi这情意绵绵的对视，一看就不像是前几天约饭时候各自看手机，谁都不理谁的样子。”

来自大嗓，我已经预料到这会是个拆台大会了【bushi】

60L

哼哼赶紧把Ane拉到自己这边了hhhhhh

61L

“怪蜀黍吐槽你爸爸们，好孩子不要听”

62L

然而你哼还补充，“这不是还有俩月就冬窗了他们忙俱乐部的事儿嘛”

你这是解释还是补刀×

63L

“害，说到冬窗这不是更烷氮了，Stevie都吐槽了几次Xabi老看上他的人。”

64L

？？？？？？

65L

我不听我不听！回声报刚烧过山的！

66L

大嗓：其实皇马……

你浦球迷：不，你不是你没有你什么都不知道

67L

大嗓这么说不好吧……

68L

不要被大嗓忽悠了

哼哼在线拆台：“是的，就是Xabi经常夸Stevie执教有方，带出来的人都不错”

69L

？？？

70L

虾：你的队员不错！

包：下一秒就是你的了？

哼豆是这个意思嘛(⋈◍＞◡＜◍)

71L

我觉得是这样

虾：你的队员不错！

包：我家虾皮也说我带的队员不错！

嗓：某包吐槽某虾看上了他的队员

72L

#当代媒体生态学一览

73L

哈哈哈哈哈哈我算是看明白了，今天的直播就是大嗓拆隆包的台，哼豆边拆大嗓的台边补刀【划掉】

74L

他俩就不担心被比完赛的离婚夫夫追杀吗【陷入沉思.jpg】

75L

哼豆可能真不担心，他可以去南海岸找南安普顿主教练，天高皇帝远，离婚夫夫打不着×

76L

大嗓不然去曼彻斯特找对家名宿吧【bushi

77L

对家名宿估计包吃包住提供往返机票请离婚夫夫去曼彻斯特打大嗓

78L

理性讨论，对咖喱内维尔来说，帮杰拉德还是帮卡拉格在本质上和曼城和利物浦希望谁夺冠有很大区别吗？

……

【4】虚假的欧冠与真正的比赛

虚假的欧冠：

利物浦开场先声夺人，在第八分钟由14号先打进一球，但皇马并没有因此自乱阵脚，稳扎稳打，在上半场的补时阶段抓住一个任意球机会，扳平了比分，双方1-1进入中场。

真正的比赛：

<两口子敞开门打架线欧冠小组赛第三轮：利物浦—皇家马德里

……

310L

跨个区，请贵军教练不要试图以含情脉脉的眼神勾搭我们教练靴靴

311L

请贵团球迷认清事实，是你们教练先搂我们教练肩膀的，有图为证.gif

312L

你们教练先在发布会上表白的！这是可（tian）耻（mi）的心理战！

313L

不就是表白吗说得好像你们教练没有似的！

……

418L

喂喂喂康康台上的小姑娘们！康康真爱吧！

419L

终于找到GIF了！

Lilly赛前在哼哼怀里举着围巾唱YNWA，小姑娘唱的好有感情hhhhh

420L

完美挡住了我哼的脸×

421L

有上半场两个进球时候的看台GIF吗！考验Lilly和Ane是不是真正支持他们穿的球衣的球队的时候到了！

422L

从开场唱歌来看至少Lilly支持你浦是没问题了233

423L

我觉得Ane可能混乱邪恶并且找到了证据

开场你浦进球时候的GIF，Lilly狂喜乱舞.gif，哼豆不得不按着点她估计怕她从前面摔下去，Ane好像也在旁边蹦蹦跳跳.gif，大嗓也在稍微拦着她

然后是他团的扳平球

Lilly坐在位置上委屈巴巴.jpg

Ane剧烈地蹦蹦跳跳一边跳一边挥围巾.gif

424L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈四舍五入还是你浦粉多！

425L

蹦蹦跳跳不一定是开心，可能是发泄，团蜜，鉴定完毕

emmmm皇马球迷留？

……

【5】Gerlonso forever

完场哨响后，杰拉德继续着他从成为职业教练以来的习惯，与对方教练兼自己的爱人握手后，等在球员通道前与双方球员一一握手致意。而这一次，阿隆索站在他的旁边，利物浦队长阿诺德从KOP看台前走到主看台前感谢球迷，然后自觉走向阿隆索与他握手与拥抱，皇马队长阿森西奥向客队球迷致谢后，也先与杰拉德握手致意。随后的双方球员追随两位队长的脚步，自觉分成两列去找对方主教练握手。

<两口子敞开门打架线>欧冠小组赛第三轮：利物浦—皇家马德里

……

810L

李涛，赛后这宛如父母等放学回家孩子的一幕是否展现了英格兰与西班牙的伟大友谊

811L

还展现了欧冠豪门间的惺惺相惜！

812L

这是对足球的礼赞！这是对友（ai谊（qing第一，比赛第二的最好诠释！

813L

一代球星，一代名帅，是向旧时光的致敬，是青春风暴的接棒！

814L

说明了绝美爱情罢辽


End file.
